


To Give An Angel Ideas

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Circle Jerk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sat on the couch, his forearms braced on his knees, a determined look on his face. The video playing on the television screen was certainly not one of the usual variety that he’d found on the channels that the boys generally left on when they went to sleep for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give An Angel Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletprophesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletprophesy/gifts).



> Maybe not what you had in mind, but... it’s what my brain decided we needed, lol. Whoops.  
> Beta Readers: sakuraame  
> Song[s]: various by Vidoll

Castiel sat on the couch, his forearms braced on his knees, a determined look on his face. The video playing on the television screen was certainly not one of the usual variety that he’d found on the channels that the boys generally left on when they went to sleep for the night. On screen three men sat together on a bed, the center one with his cock in hand, the other two looking at him while rubbing their growing arousals through their clothing. His head tilted slightly to the side as he took in the scene, slightly confused by what he was seeing. It was nothing like the pizza man had been. For one, there was no woman on screen, and for two, these men were not engaging in full intercourse, rather they were all simply jerking one another off. Perplexed, Castiel turned off the television screen and sat back on the couch, contemplating what he’d seen.

\----

Dean flipped on the TV and changed the channel, selecting one of the adult pay per view movies from the options and then sitting back on the couch with a sigh, one hand already resting over the bulge in his pants. He was already turned on, but he always liked a little visual stimulation while he got himself off... and after the shit they put up with, he could hardly be denied the extra cost to do it.

Unzipping his pants, he flicked the button, and then pushed them down, revealing his hardened length to the cool air of the room. The video started and he palmed his cock, wrapping his fingers around his length and starting to stroke himself off. His hips pushed up a little bit and he tilted his head back, biting back a groan that he didn’t want Sammy to hear from the bathroom.

A thump and a groan sounded from the bathroom and Dean tilted his head to peer toward the other room. The sound of clothing hitting the floor came floating through the air, and then Sam’s distinctive moan. He sniffed slightly and arched his eyebrow. So he wasn’t the only one then. Turning his attention back forward, he caught the light sound of angel wings on the air and then Castiel was seated beside him. He gasped and grabbed his shirt, yanking it down over his cock. “Cas!”

The angel simply sat back on the couch and reached down, starting to unfasten his belt, not saying a word.

Dean stared at Castiel as he undid his belt and then went right for his pants, opening them. Well... this... was new. He pursed his lips a little bit and then cleared his throat. “Um, Cas... buddy?” When the angel looked up, he swallowed a little, and then plowed onward. “What are you doing?”

Castiel pushed his underwear out of the way and then pulled his admittedly rather impressive length from his pants, wrapping his fingers around the shaft, and started to stroke. “Relieving myself.” It came as a reasonable answer, the other completely unashamed of what he was doing or how he was doing it.

For a moment, Dean simply stared at the other man, his gaze flicking from Castiel’s face down to his cock, and then back up. With a shrug, he finally decided this was not worth arguing over. If the other had aches he couldn’t deal with without this, then so be it. After all, it had to be difficult being an angel stuck in a mortal body that had needs that the angel likely did not. With a soft sigh, he settled back against the couch, and then looked back at the television screen, pulling his shirt back to reveal his cock once again, starting to jerk off.

A few minutes passed in which the only sounds were those from the screen and the slide of flesh-over-flesh. And then Castiel’s hips jerked and his back arched, his head falling back against the back of the sofa. His hand worked faster over his cock and he let out a whine of frustration, one that clearly was born from far too long without cumming. Dean chanced a glance at the other, finding that the scene completely caught his breath in his throat. His arousal spiked, his mind completely flat-lining on anything except how much he wanted to help the angel out right in that moment.

Wetting his lips, Dean reached to push Castiel’s fingers away from his cock, his own hand taking their place, stroking him faster than he’d been managing by himself as he helped the angel ease himself back down onto the couch, tangling his legs with the others. “C’mon... it’s okay, Cas... relax a little and it’ll happen.” His free hand still stroked over his own cock, though the pace was less frantic there. “You need this so badly don’t you?”

Castiel’s head lolled back and he stared at the door to the bathroom. “Join us,” he breathed out, barely loud enough for Dean to even hear him.

A second later, the door opened and Sam tumbled out, stark naked and raging hard, his lips kiss-swollen and his hair a complete mess. Gabriel stepped out just behind him, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, his fly unzipped, though his cock was still straining his boxer briefs.

Dean’s hand came to a stop on Castiel as he gaped at the scene, his eyes flicking between Cas and then again to Sam and Gabriel. “I... you... he... how the hell did you know?” he hissed out to Castiel.

It was Gabriel who fielded the question, though. “We always know when another angel is around.” He grasped Sam’s shoulder and steered him to the couch, pushing him down on it and then sinking to the floor between Sam’s knees. 

Sam simply looked shocked, just doing as Gabriel directed him, not arguing in the least. Even as the angel slid his mouth down over Sam’s cock, he didn’t protest, instead sinking into the couch cushions and groaning loudly, his hips arching up.

Dean stared at the pair of them and then shuddered a little, looking away. “Great... just great. Because I definitely wanted to see my brother getting a blow job.”

“Shut up,” Sam hissed in response. “I didn’t want to see you giving Castiel a handy either, but here we-“ he gasped sharply, “are.” The sentence ended in a moan as Gabriel slid down over his cock even further.

Dean looked back at Castiel, who simply looked distraught, his face a mask of pain. He reached up to touch his face gently and then leaned down, catching his mouth with his own, kissing him hard as he reached for his cock again, grasping him firmly and starting to stroke quickly. After a few more minutes of it, he gave up all pretext completely, pushing himself up off the couch and sliding onto Castiel’s lap, yanking the other’s hips forward and pressing his own cock to the angel’s, groaning as he rutted against him, desperate for the contact. 

Much to his surprise, Castiel’s arms wrapped around him and the angel began to meet his thrusts, moving in opposition to him. Dean kissed him harder, his strong hands holding Castiel’s ass up from the couch just enough to make the friction that much better as they moved against one another. 

Beside them, Gabriel had moved to pushing Sam over the back of the couch, thrusting roughly into him. They began to fuck louder than the porn on the television had ever hoped to be and somehow it only fed Dean and Castiel’s movements, the sound of sex happening so close by them spurring them on. 

It was Castiel who came first, the angel’s hips snapping up and an inhuman cry freeing itself from his lips as his cock pulsed against Dean’s, cum spurting out across the other man’s cock. As he came down from it, he clung to the hunter, gasping for breath, his head turning to watch the scene unfolding beside him.

Dean wasn’t far behind Cas, the slick feel of the angel’s cum providing him the feeling he’d been seeking, and with a deep moan, he followed him over the edge, hips snapping hard a few times as he shared his load with the angel, his lips finding and attacking Castiel’s neck.

Gabriel had been unabashedly watching the entire scene and he smirked at the pair, driving himself home a few more times and then pulling out, spurting all over Sam’s ass. The younger Winchester let out a gasping, “Please,” and instantly both Gabriel and Castiel reached for his cock, the pair entwining their fingers and moving them quickly over Sam’s aching length.

When Sam came, it was with a shudder and a sigh of what seemed to be mostly relief, his cum staining the couch beneath him as he sagged down from the weight of Gabriel resting against his back.

Castiel brought his hand away and reached to instead hold Dean closer to himself, a tiny sparkle in his eyes that showed he knew exactly what he’d just done and was somehow quite proud of it. His eyes flicked up to meet Gabriel’s and the smirk that spread across the other angel’s face was knowing... and very much that of a partner in crime. Closing his eyes, Castiel simply rested there, happy with himself and all that he’d just done.

**The End**


End file.
